


Целый день проведённый с лидером

by Ksencha



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Что бы я делала, если бы провела с лидером, целый день? Как бы повела себя?Именно здесь рассказывается, как героиня общается с лидером.





	Целый день проведённый с лидером

Я стучусь в дверь кабинета лидера Бесстрашие — Тобиаса. Сегодня мне предстоит целый день провести вместе с ним. Хочу я этого или нет, но надо.

Постучав три раза в дверь, я услышала приглушенное «Войдите».  
— Привет, — входя в кабинет Тобиаса Итона, я здороваюсь со своим другом и лидером.

Иногда он мне друг, но не лидер, а иногда и наоборот. Эту тонкую грань подчиненного и друга не стоит разрушать и смешивать. Ведь дружбу нужно ценить. Таких друзей, как Итон не найдёшь нигде. Он может после трудного и тяжёлого дня, тебя выслушать, порадоваться за твои успехи или же дать совет. Ведь именно так поступают друзья, очень хорошие друзья.

Войдя в его кабинет, который был освещен только светом из большого окна, которое было от пола и до потолка во всю стену с левой стороны, при входе в его кабинет.

Стены его кабинета чёрного цвета, как подобает быть в Бесстрашии. Рабочий стол, три стула, журнальный столик, кожаный диван всё черное. Даже Тобиас одет в черную одежду. Но и я тоже в чёрной одежде: ботинки, брюки, водолазка с воротом, закрывающим горло. Волосы свои я собрала в высокий тугой конский хвост.

— А! Это ты, Фелисити. Привет, — приветствует меня лидер, отрываясь от своих бумаг.

Сейчас раннее зимнее утро, когда начинает поздно светать. Солнце начинает вставать где-то в 8:30 или 9:00 утра. А для любительниц поспать это слишком рано.

— Работаешь? — любопытствую я, садясь напротив Итона.

— Ну, как видишь, — говорит Тобиас, возвращаясь к своим бумагам.

— А у меня идея, — отвечаю ему я щёлками пальцами.

— Какая?

— Значит так, работа, работой. Но отдых никто не отменял. До обеда, мы работаем вместе, потом обедаем, можно здесь. Например, я пойду за едой и принесу её сюда. И мы пообедаем. Но после обеда, ты будешь отдыхать. Но вот как, — с хитрым взглядом смотрю на своего друга, — Ты узнаешь потом.

— Ну, уж нет. Я лучше сам за едой схожу! Ты что забыла? — говорит Итон, напоминая, что после Хэллоуина, лидер не пьёт и не ест ничего с моих рук. А тем более уже не пьёт.

На вечеринке, я подлила ему в выпивку сыворотку дружелюбия, от чего наш лидер танцевал без футболки.  
От этих воспоминаний я улыбаюсь. Ведь такое не каждый день увидишь, как твой лидер снимает футболку идёт танцевать по пояс голым. И после этого, Итон не пьёт спиртного. Ну, конечно. Кто бы пил после того, как ему подлили сыворотку? Правильно, что никто.

— Я? Нет, не забыла, — отвечаю ему, — Может, принесёшь две чашки кофе с маффином? — предлагаю я и делаю такие щенячьи глазки, что никто не может устоять, и делают, так как я прошу, чтобы не смотрела, такими глазами.

— Не устрой здесь погром, — просит меня Тобиас и встаёт со своего рабочего места, направляясь к выходу, а я молчу и киваю ему в ответ. Ещё бы? Зачем мне устраивать погром в его кабинете? Пока он не сказал, я и не думала об этом. Но попросив меня не устраивать погром, мне уже захотелось этого сделать. Но я не стану. Лучше помогу ему с бумагами.  
Когда дверь закрылась за Итоном, я села за его стол и начала разбирать бумаги.

Как я поняла, то он читал каждый документ, некоторые откладывал в сторону, какие-то подписывал. Я начала читать каждый документ, не спеша и сравнивать с теми, которые он подписывал, а которые нет, откладывала в сторону. Но не клала в стопку бумаг, которые Итон отложил, а то придёт и разорётся ещё. От этой мысли я ухмыльнулась, но всё же продолжила свою работу, точнее помогать ему без ведома.

Я так увлеклась своей работой, что не заметила прихода лидера, как он поставил рядом со мной чашечку кофе и тарелку с шоколадным тортом. Я так же не заметила, что Тобиас уже завтракал своим кофе, пока я разбиралась с его документами.

— Отдохни, — сказал Тобиас, нарушая тишину в кабинете, чем он меня и напугал.

— Боже! — восклицаю я, от чего он улыбается, — Зачем так пугать то? И давно ты здесь? — спрашиваю я и откидываюсь на его спинку стула. Его стул, такой мягкий, чем тот, на котором я сидела раннее.

— Давненько, — улыбаясь, отвечает мне и ставит рядом со мной стул. Садится на него и просматривает те документы, которые я только что разобрала и раскидала по стопкам.  
Я взяла в руки чашку кофе и отпила его, отломила кусочек шоколадного торта. Ведь это традиционное и любимое блюдо всех бесстрашных.  
Пока я завтракала, Итон подписывал документы.

— Молодец, — хвалит меня лидер. От чего я киваю ему в ответ.

— Который час? — любопытствую я.

— Уже почти двенадцать, — отвечает мой друг, смотря на свои наручные часы.

— Тогда пошли! — восклицаю я и встаю со стула, Итон смотрит на меня вопросительно и не понимает, что происходит, — Вставай, давай, — хватая его за руку, начинаю тянуть в сторону двери. Он с неохотой встаёт и подаётся мне, а я улыбаюсь. Ох, что же сейчас будет? Ведь он не знает, а я вот сейчас себе представила, что будет.

Я тяну своего друга в оружейную комнату.  
Конечно, понимаю, работа работой. Но отдыхать тоже нужно. Именно поэтому, дойдя до оружейной комнаты, я достаю две винтовки. Одну даю Итону, а другую беру себе.

— Пошли, — начинаю командовать и направляюсь на крышу, где обычно отрабатываем навыки стрельбы.

Лидер ничего не говорит, а только улыбается и идёт вместе со мной. Благо у меня водолазка с начёсом и я не замёрзну на зимнем морозе.

Мы поднялись на крышу.  
— Хочешь устроить соревнования, кто лучше стреляет? — спрашивает у меня лидер.

— Мы и так с тобой знаем, что ты лучше стреляешь, чем я. Тебе нужно отвлечься, — проговариваю я.

Встаю в стойку, беру в руки винтовку. Целюсь в мишень. Слышу, как Тобиас сделал выстрел и попал в мишень. А что я? А я перестаю целиться, не смотря в сторону Итона, не спеша целую винтовку, потом целюсь и попадаю в мишень. Хоть и не в десяточку, но всё же я попадаю в неё.  
Мне не нужно смотреть на своего друга и узнавать, как он смотрит на меня. Я догадываюсь, что он в шоке, а я усмехаюсь и сажусь на шпагат.

Сев на шпагат, я подношу к своему лицу винтовку и один раз провожу своим языком по винтовке, в надежде и рискуя, чтобы мой язык не прилип к винтовке. Потом целюсь и стреляю в мишень. Чувствую на себе шокированный взгляд Тобиаса.

Не, он же не ожидал от меня такого?! Даже я сама не ожидала. Но какие только тараканы в моей голове? Я сама не знаю. В моей голове тараканы и две белочки. Одна белочка моих тараканов выгоняет из головы, а вот другая их загоняет обратно. И постоянный круговорот в моей блондинистой голове.  
После я встаю на ноги. И смотрю на Итона улыбаясь.

— Ты думаешь, что это всё? — интересуюсь я у него.

— Куда ещё хуже? — в шоке произносит Тобиас, а я начинаю смеяться.

Мне смешно от того, что я привела лидера в шок. Он смотрит на меня шокировано, а мне становится смешно. Ему не хватает сейчас открывать и закрывать рот и будет напоминать немую рыбу. От этого я засмеялась и направилась обратно в оружейную комнату, чтобы положить винтовку.

Когда мы положили винтовки на свои места. Я потащила на высотку, где находилась тарзанка. Знаю, что у моего друга страх высоты, но сегодня пусть один разок спрыгнет на тарзанке, переборет свой страх, ради меня. Если будет сопротивляться, то сама его скину.  
Я же говорила, что добиваюсь всего, чего хочу?! И я этого добьюсь.

— Зачем мы здесь? — спрашивает меня Тобиас, когда мы оказались на высотке. Я подхожу к тому месту, где имеется тарзанка и подаю её в руки Итону.

— Прыгни, пожалуйста, — прошу я и смотрю на него щенячьими глазами, — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Ты с ума сошла? — шокировано произносит лидер.

— Один раз. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты боишься высоты. А ты закрытыми глазами прыгни, — я его умоляю до тех пор, пока он не сдаётся и не прыгает.

Когда он спрыгивает, я следом прыгаю, обхватывая руками палку и лечу, крича, как Тарзан.  
Спрыгнув, мы вдвоём, при зимнем закате солнца, направляемся обратно в Бесстрашие.

— Ну, что ещё как-нибудь повторим? — интересуюсь я, улыбаясь.

— Никогда! Ни за что в жизни я больше не пойду с тобой, Фелисити! — восклицает Итон.

Если Тобиас уже не пьёт, то теперь уж точно будет осторожно отдыхать и проводить свои рабочие дни только у себя в кабинете.  
Я не знаю чему, но я радуюсь. У Итона шок, а у меня веселье. Я вообще нормальный человек?


End file.
